Midnight Romeo
by swimstar1321
Summary: Dimitri spends the night with Rose. What happens when Lissa walks in on them? How will she react? Shadow kiss never happened. I've changed the rating just for now if I don't get as many review I'll change it back to M but for now it's rated T
1. Midnight Romeo

I was finishing a paper for Stan's class when I heard a knock on the door. I turned my Ipod dock down and went to open the door, wondering who it was. It was almost curfew. I was taken by surprise when I opened the door to find Dimitri standing there. I opened my mouth to say something, but he just crushed his lips to mine pushing me into the room. I heard the door slam shut as we continued on kissing. He kept pushing me back towards the bed more and more. I pulled away partly because I had to breathe, and because this wasn't like him.

"Dimitri what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing the woman I love, is that a problem?" He murmured into my neck. My eyes rolled in the back of my head a little bit. He had found that sweet spot on my neck.

"It's not like you. You're always in control."

"Roza I have come to the conclusion that I can't hold back my feelings any longer. Every night since the night of the lust charm all I could think about was you. I love you Roza and I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"I love you too." Then crashed my lips on his. We moved closer to my bed bumping my dock along the way, accidentally turning the volume up ironically the song that was playing was Midnight Romeo! Our clothes had been thrown off leaving a trail from the door to my bed. We finally had reached the bed and I let him take me.

Meet me at my door

_By the end of the night_

_You'll be screaming for more, more, more of me_

_Tonight's a big night so let's make history_

_My lips touch your lips_

_My hands is on your hips_

_What's it gonna take for you to give me my goodnight kiss_

_Oh whoa_

_My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow_

_Oh whoa_

_Feels so right you just can't say no_

_Late night gonna hit the town_

_Gonna take you out_

_Gonna make you go_

_Whoa whoa_

_Midnight Romeo_

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine_

_Gonna make you sweat_

_Gonna feel it head to toe_

_You know I'm your midnight Romeo_

_I'll be your Dr. Jekyll your Mr. Hyde_

_The best of both worlds when you get inside my place place, place with me_

_You be the lock, I'll be the key_

_Tonight's about to win_

_Tell me baby are we more than friends_

_Tonight your dinner's free_

_What's in it for me_

_Oh whoa_

_My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow_

_Oh whoa_

_Feels so right you just can't say no_

_Late night gonna hit the town_

_Gonna take you out_

_Gonna make you go_

_Whoa whoa_

_Midnight Romeo_

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine_

_Gonna make you sweat_

_Gonna feel it head to toe_

_You know, I'm your midnight Romeo_

_Now it's time_

_I'll turn the lights down low_

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine_

_Gonna make you sweat_

_Gonna be your Romeo_

_In my head it's time to lose control_

_Whoa whoa_

_I'm your midnight Romeo_

_Late night gonna hit the town_

_Gonna take you out_

_Gonna make you go_

_Whoa whoa_

_Late night gonna hit the town_

_Gonna take you out_

_Gonna make you whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_Midnight Romeo_

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine_

_Gonna make you sweat_

_Gonna feel it head to toe_

_You know I'm your midnight Romeo_

_Late night gonna hit the town_

_Gonna take you out_

_Gonna make you go_

_Whoa whoa_

_Midnight Romeo_

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine_

_Gonna make you sweat_

_Gonna feel it head to toe_

_You know I'm your midnight Romeo_

I woke up the next morning to find the spot next to me empty but the bathroom door was cracked slightly and I could hear the water running. I smiled slightly and sighed in content. A few minutes later I heard the water shut off and the shower door open. Dimitri stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled and bent down to kiss me.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up? I didn't mean too."

"No I woke upon my own."

"Well that's good. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby."

"That's good" Just as he was bending down once more to give me a kiss, the door opened and in walked Lissa. She took one look a me then Dimitri, then me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: the first chapter was not a one shot I know there was some confusion with that. Also I do not update regularly because I am very busy. Also I have a play coming up along with finals week! I'll try and update more over break though! Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Dimitri and I both spoke at the same time. "Lissa I can explain…"

"Princess"

Lissa smiled.

"Well its about time! God you could practically cut the sexual tension with a knife between you two. I am not ashamed or shocked I've known since the first time you two kissed that you loved each other."

"You knew about… but I never told me…" I trailed off.

"The bond was stronger then and still is just as you can get into my head I can get into yours. I never told you because… well I don't know why. But it works both ways now." She smirked; I however stared at her my mouth wide open. God was I rubbing off on her! This time Dimitri spoke.

"You mean to tell me you saw everything that went on last night?"

"Yes, Rose I'm so sorry I understand now."

"It's fine, you just can't tell anyone not Flame Boy and NOT Adrian." She rolled her eyes at the Flame Boy comment

"I won't! Now get dressed guys Alberta wants to talk to both of you she said it was important. She said she tried your cell but she kept getting your Voice mail."

"Thanks Liss. I'll meet you in the commons for breakfast."

"No prob!" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Well that was interesting." Dimitri said as he picked up his clothes and pulled them on. He handed me mine and I went into the bathroom to change and put my make up on. I came out 5 min later dressed and ready to go. I grabbed my purse and my backpack and we left the room going into full guardian mode, no one could see us act like we love each other. That would be a disaster!

A/N: Sorry! It's really short and it took so long for me to update but I have finals coming up and a play to rehearse so I've been extra busy! But consider this my Christmas gift to you all!

Love: Swimstar1321!


End file.
